User talk:Pigbuster/Archive 1
__TOC__ Re: Dutton. Beautiful work. recognizer 23:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Client parameter in HS character infobox template "I don't know how or what Doc Scratch uses to chat to people, but it isn't Pesterchum," I would set his Client to "A Typewriter". But... apparently the Client doesn't display in the infobox anyway? I don't really get how that works. I am asking you because apparently you do things with templates. recognizer 00:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :The client parameter only affects what the label "Screen Name" links to, so "A Typewriter" would only do something if there was a page called "A Typewriter" to link to; A page which would be completely unnecessary unless the typewriter becomes something worth making a page about in the future. It's completely fine to leave the client parameter set to "none" for now, since every other character has a chat client for to link to, and that Doc Scratch doesn't fits his unknown nature. Or something. So don't worry about it. --Pigbuster 06:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Character nav bar fix It did work. Thanks for taking care of that, I knew the spacing was a temp fix at best, but I have no clue how to program the more complicated stuff. --CatchTwentythree 17:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :In case you're curious, all I did was add the line "clear: both" to the navbox's style, which keeps floating elements from overlapping it. I think most browsers fix it themselves and don't need that line, hence why we need someone to indicate that there's actually a problem. In the future, a better way to do what you did is to use the line , which will create a line break that'll automatically push stuff down beneath any floating elements like an infobox, and doesn't rely on making some arbitrary number of linebreaks. It's used a lot on the documentation for Template:Infobox. --Pigbuster 17:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Admins Sorry, User:Sbenthall is the only Bureaucrat (which as far as I can tell you need to be to make admins) on the wiki, and he hasn't done anything since he made me and User:Kbmr admins. I've put in a request on the adoption page to bump us up to Bureaucrat. In the mean time, what do you need done to the CSS? --STUART 20:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Huh, I totally forgot that I can customize my own CSS to test changes and stuff myself. I'll see what I can do with that. --Pigbuster 21:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Displaytitle Read this. Want to incorporate it here, making the titles of the pages be the color of the character's text, particularly for the Felt et al.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 23:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. Sorry for the negligence--been distracted by a lot of things. Will give you whatever privileges I can now. - Sbenthall 21:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Wanton misuse of power In an act whose import I didn't really recognize until after I had done it, I just made you a bureaucrat. (I'm way out of touch with everything that's going on here, obviously,) With great power comes great responsibility??? I don't feel too bad because you seem like an upstanding sort of person. Good luck with things ! - Sbenthall 21:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Since you seemed to be long gone, I contacted the Wikia staff and was made an admin a little while ago, Bentley being made into a bureaucrat at the same time. Have you actually made me a bureaucrat now? It seems like I'm still just an admin... --Pigbuster 22:38, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Strife Specibus Hey Pigbuster, could you change the link in the infoboxes for strife specibus to Strife Deck instead of Sylladex? I tried to fix it myself, but I quickly realized that this was the job for an admin. Thanks. Loverdesang 17:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :It actually made it link to that for some time now, but I changed the template to a different name and the automatic redirect was acting up. I just made an empty edit on the redirect now and I think it's working alright. Note that "empty edit" is a term I've given to the act of saving an edit with no changes made at all. It doesn't show up on the edit history, and it should sensibly do nothing, but I've found that it sorta gives the wiki a jump start, to convince it "hey yeah, there was a change made here". It's mostly neccesary when working with templates, and I just forgot to do it in this case. It's weird and I wish it wasn't neccesary, but there you go. --Pigbuster 18:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks! I hate that the whole empty edit has to happen. Its quite frustrating. I guess it's wikia that's to blame. Hopefully that will change with the new update. Hopefully it also fixes the problems I have with image uploading. (When the site doesn't recognize an updated photo.) Loverdesang 19:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Link Templates Hey, so I left a comment on the talk page but it didn't show up on the news feed for some reason. Can you make a custom that links to just the MSPA home page (www.mspaintadventures.com)? Or is there already an easy way to do that? I'd like to use it for, among other places, the Wiki front page to replace "MSPaint Adventures" with something that looks a bit nicer. Maybe just or something. --Jumpjet2k 01:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Also: seems to be broken. --Jumpjet2k 03:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Adding some color to the site I made two photos for this site. One is a background tile image: (clouds.png) and the other is a possible replacement for our current logo: (LOGO2.png) They are both on my profile page if you want to check them out. You don't have to use them, but maybe we could try them out and see what people think. Loverdesang 22:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC)